


And the flood destroyed them all

by Nineveh_uk



Category: These Old Shades - Georgette Heyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nineveh_uk/pseuds/Nineveh_uk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The farmer's son reflects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the flood destroyed them all

The Comte de Saint-Vire was dead, by his own hand. Armand, his brother and successor, was dead, and his sons and his grandsons with him. The Duke of Avon, too, was dead, though he at least had died in his own house and at a ripe age, playing at piquet with his wife. Léonie had followed not long after: of a broken heart, they said.

The golden fields were ripe for harvest, the vines ranged along the slopes. He had weathered the bad years. His son would come after him, and his son’s son. Henri de Bonnard drank his cognac and watched the plane leaves shiver in the evening breeze. Tomorrow, he thought, he would go to church again and pray for the soul of the man to whom he owed it all: the Comte de Saint-Vire, that great sinner who had saved him twice, from the plague and from the Terror.


End file.
